


The Nat Geo Folder

by seeingKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingKai/pseuds/seeingKai
Summary: Jackie borrows Jongin's laptop for a project. While doing it, she discovers the nat geo folder.





	The Nat Geo Folder

"AAAAAAHHH!" Sigaw ni Jackie nang mag-restart ang laptop niya. Ginagawa nya ngayon ang project nila at hindi pa nassave ang file nya.   
"Bakit?" Tanong ni Jongdae na partner niya para sa project. Sa bahay ni Jongin nila ginagawa ang project ngayon para daw may matapos sila. Ayon kasi kay Jongdae, mag-vvideo games lang sila kapag doon sila gumawa sa bahay ng isa't-isa. Tumayo ito at tinignan ang laptop.   
"Hahahahahaha malas" tawa pa nya. Inis namang sinarado ni Jackie ang laptop niya.   
"Hihiramin ko muna yung kay Jongin." Sabi niya bago umalis ng living room kung nasaan silang dalawa. Pinuntahan nya ang bestfriend nya sa kwarto na nakahilata habang nag-pphone. Umupo ito nang makita si Jackie na pumasok. "Pahiram ng laptop. Nag-restart yung akin eh." Sabi ni Jackie habang naglalakad papunta sa study table ni Jongin. Wala namang sinabi si Jongin at humiga uli nang nakuha na ni Jackie ang laptop. Bumalik si Jackie sa living room at tumabi kay Jongdae para tignan ang gawa nito habang hinihintay na bumukas ang laptop.   
"Anong ginagawa ni Jongin?" Tanong ni Jongdae.   
"Nakahilata lang. Wala na syang gagawin kase yung kapartner nya ay member ng harem nya." Saad ni Jackie, natatawa dahil ayaw na ayaw ni Jongin na tawaging 'harem' ang 'fans' nya. Bumukas na ang laptop at nag-simula na siyang mag-research. Sinubukan niyang alalahanin ang mga sinulat niya habang si Jongdae naman ay nag-youtube at nag-karaoke. Makalipas ang isang oras ay natapos na si Jackie at sinave ang file.   
"Tapos na ko!" Masayang sabi niya kay Jongdae. Inayos nila ang gawa nila for final touches bago ipasa. Nang matapos iyon ay kinalikot ni Jongdae ang laptop ni Jongin.   
"Anong ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Jackie. Nasa "my documents" si Jongdae at nag-sscroll ng makita nito ang isang "Nat Geo" folder. Tawa ng tawa si Jongdae at di ma-gets ni Jackie kung anong nakakatawa.   
"Nat Geo?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Oh? Anong meron sa nat geo?" Takang tanong ni Jackie. "Mahilig kaya sa animals si Jongin, lagi nga niyang nililipat yung channel dun pag nanonood kami ng tv eh" saad niya. Madalas pa nga nilang pinagaawayan yon dahil sobrang boring ng Nat Geo channel para kay Jackie.   
Napatigil si Jongdae sa pag-tawa at tumingin kay Jackie na para bang di makapaniwala.   
"Seryoso? Di mo alam kung ano yung 'Nat Geo'?!" Tanong niya habang nag-aair quotes. Inakbayan niya si Jackie habang umiiling at sinasabi ang "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, let me explain The Nat Geo Folder" sabi niya while smiling evil-ly.  
Meanwhile, na-bored na si Jongin sa kwarto nya kaya nag-decide siyang guluhin na lang ang bestfriend niya. Habang pababa siya ay naririnig niya si Jongdae na tawa nang tawa. Tumuloy lang siya sa pagbaba hanggang makarating sa living room. Naabutan niyang shocked ang bestfriend niya habang tumatawa pa rin si Jongdae sa tabi nito. Sa harap nila ay ang laptop niya na nakabukas ang Nat Geo Folder. Napansin ni Jackie si Jongin sa harap niya. Na-realize naman na ni Jongin ang nangyayari kaya mabilis niyang kinuha at sinarado ang laptop niya. Lalo namang natawa si Jongdae sa reaksyon nito at halos hindi na ito makahinga.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA SHET JONGIN! NAT GEO? NAPAKA-CREATIVE NAMAN NG PANGALAN NG PORN COLLECTION MO" tawa ni Jongdae with matching hampas ng unan. Pulang-pula ang mukha ni Jongin at Jackie. Hindi akalain ni Jackie na may ganon ang bestfriend niya.   
"H-hindi akin yon!" Sinubukan ni Jongin na magsinungaling. Napatingin siya kay Jackie na ngayon ay natatawa na rin.  
"Seriously? Sino pang nagddownload nun ngayon?" Natatawang sabi ni Jackie. Lalo namang namula si Jongin at ininsist na hindi sa kanya iyon.  
Nang humupa ang tawanan ay tinapik ni Jackie ang balikat ni Jongin. "Okay lang yan. At least ngayon alam ko na yung sikreto mo hahaha"   
"Hindi nga akin yon!" Sigaw ni Jongin at nag-walk out sa kwarto niya. Nakalimutan niyang gutom nga pala siya. "Hoy! Wag ka manood ng nat geo!" Pahabol ni Jongdae bago siya makaalis.  
"Kaya pala pag tinitignan ko yung history ng phone at laptop niya, malinis. Nagtataka ko kung di siya nanonood ng ganon" natatawang sabi ni Jackie kay Jongdae.   
"Walang lalaking di nanonood nun Jackie" sabi ni Jongdae bago tumayo at inayos ang gamit. "Uwi na ko. Manonood ako ng nat geo sa bahay." Sabi niya kay Jackie bago umalis. "DUGYOT KA!" Sigaw ni Jackie sa kanya.   
Pumunta sya sa kwarto ni Jongin at kumatok. Kung dati ay dire-diretso lang siya, ngayon ay kakatok na siya dahil baka maabutan niyang nanonood ng 'nat geo' ang best friend nya. Pagkapasok ay naabutan niya si Jongin na nakasubsob sa kama nito. "Huy" tawag ni Jackie habang shine-shake si Jongin gamit ang paa niya. Umakyat na lang siya sa kama nito nang di siya nito pansinin.  
"Wag ka na mahiya" natatawang pag-alo ni Jackie. Inangat ni Jongin ang ulo niya at nag-pout kay Jackie.  
"Hindi akin yon" mahinang sabi niya. Natawa na lang si Jackie dahil si Jongin lang naman ang gumagamit ng laptop niya pero nag-decide na hayaan na lang yon.   
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ficlet! I tried lol


End file.
